And This Isn't Murder?
by sjam
Summary: A new race of aliens has been discovered. The Ciliaons may be widely accepted in the universe, but when a young Ciliaon is placed on the Normandy, the prejudice between alien and humans starts to grow out of hand.R&R! ON HIATUS
1. Ciliaon Profile

And This Isn't Murder?

A new race of aliens has been discovered. The Ciliaons may be widely accepted in the universe, their own embassy in the citadel and a pending place on the council, but when a young Ciliaon is placed on the Normandy, the prejudice between alien and humans starts to get out of hand. However, the crew make a startling discovery about the Ciliaon, one that will make one of them protect her at any cost.

Prologue: Ciliaon Profiles

**General Information: **The Ciliaon are a recently discovered race, living on a small planet with surprisingly varied whether on the very edge of charted space. Their technology is already quite advanced, and with the new resources from Citadel space, they are making steady progress.

Unlike the humans, they had possessed the technology to travel in space without discovering and adapting to that of another species. Their studious, but almost ruthless nature prevented any exploration for many thousands of years. It is thought that their race was first born not long after the Protheans became extinct.

As they become more comfortable with the other races and planets, it is expected that the Ciliaons will be sighted more often and lend their extraordinary skills to help all of the planets and races in times of need.

**Appearance and General Nature: **The Ciliaons are considered quite beautiful, their looks similar to the 'vampire' myths that filled human novels and films. All of them have unusually large, red eyes with feline irises and pale skin as well as a slightly larger amount of teeth compared to humans, every tooth much sharper. Hair colour varies, as they have the useless ability to change it. The women are curvy but still rather slight in figure, their pregnancies, birth and fertilisation almost identical to that of humans. They are average to tall height compared to humans.

They enjoy physical contact, which is a large part of their society. Holding hands and embracing are normal things between friends, families and even strangers. They rely less on expression, making some species think that they are unsociable and cold. In battle they are ruthless, doing whatever necessary to get the job done – but they always protect whoever they are with, unless they're a hated enemy.

The Ciliaons can live for up to seven hundred years, though they don't look old to humans – their appearance age-wise changes similarly to the Asari.

**Skills: **They have a natural ability like the Asari to harness biotics. They are better at close, hand-to-hand combat using weapons like swords and daggers, though they are also proficient at using more up to date weaponry. They are not so good at hacking and decryption, better at more close quarters combat. There have been rumours of mind-control and hypnosis, but none of these have been confirmed and are being called 'speculation'.

They have night-vision, and can see a lot further than any other race. Their hearing and other senses are only slightly above average.

**Political Status: **Their amazing technology and polite nature has urged the council to offer them a seat, causing anger from the races who have been waiting for one for much longer – such as the humans. However, the council sees them in a better light than the humans, and the Choosing ceremony is taking place on their home planet.

**Notes: **Ciliaons enjoy music, from classical and old fashioned to loud rock and dance music. Many carry small devices to play music, like the humans created many years ago.

-end of file-

----

After a helpful review I have made some changes to the race and also to the first chapter - thanks again Remmak!

They now have a few abilities removed.


	2. Hostile Encounters

Chapter One: Hostile Encounters

Eedane closed her eyes and leant backwards onto the pillar behind her, breathing in the clean air of the Citadel tower. It was a quiet morning, the absence of people making her feel more at ease. The bustling citadel was so different to the calm atmosphere of home that Eedane found herself unusually jumpy – most Ciliaons were, and she _usually_ was, a calm and composed sort of people; and considering that they didn't use expression very much, to humans they seemed _scarily_ calm.

The gentle murmuring of the Council hummed in the background, discussing the coming meeting where Commander Shepard would hand over evidence to prove Saren's guilt, as well as giving him the rank of a Spectre. The Ciliaons so far had no one in that elite group, but there was a place in the council waiting for them – the choosing ceremony was in process. Eedane felt, and she knew that other Ciliaons did too, that a place on the council was far more important that one of them becoming a spectre.

Eedane was a biological scientist, and the absence of jobs for Ciliaons as young as she had perked up her interest in the Krogan genophage. Though there were not a lot of cure theories, she loved nothing better than a challenge – and if she succeeded, she may be able to save an entire race.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a Turian walked in, his loud footsteps echoing in the large expanse of the Citadel tower. He wore the typical armour of Military personnel, and his body language was confident. From the shadowed spot she was in, Eedane watched him as he sat down on a bench, head in his hands. Following the kindness that was required as a Ciliaon, Eedane walked over to him and sat down, conscious that he would want some space.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly, fighting the natural instinct to rest a hand on his shoulder. The Turian looked up, and Eedane attempted a smile. "My name is Eedane, pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Garrus – and thank you for asking. I'm just feeling a little…overwhelmed. I'm in Commander Shepard's crew you see."

Eedane briefly thought of how hard that must be, to be able to stand alone in a fire fight, yet to know that other people were depending on you. She wasn't quite sure how to answer, so just settled for:

"Oh. But then, somewhere inside you, you want to be in this big adventure. Maybe you just didn't realise how hard it would be at times."

The Turian smiled, remembering how a friend had told him that sometimes the Ciliaons seemed to know more about what you were feeling subconsciously than you did yourself, and from her insightful little speech, Garrus was inclined to agree.

"I think you may be right – you know, I had a friend that told me that your race were an incredibly insightful people, and after that I think he was right. I _do_ want to be involved; I want to do something for this galaxy. And as you said, I don't think I realised just how hard it was going to be – is going to be."

Eedane blushed and looked down at her hands, clasped neatly in her lap. It was rare for people to compliment her, and so far in her visit to the Citadel, she had only got cold glares and people staring at her like she was a statue.

"I wish you and your crew the best of luck," she said eventually, "It is nice to know that there are people who will risk everything to save the galaxy, when other people just don't listen – or care."

Garrus smiled and patted her shoulder, knowing that Ciliaons preferred contact to smiles or expressions. She looked up at him, a hesitant but grateful smile on her young face. It was nice to know that there were some people that were still innocent, some people who cared more for others.

He said a friendly goodbye, and smiled when he saw her pulling out a small music player, leaning backwards contentedly as the music blared into her ears. Warm sunlight filtered through the large windows, and as she relaxed, Eedane sighed happily with the thought that it was going to be a very good day.

88

Eedane had found herself with nothing to do for most of the day, apart from waiting for the council meeting. All Ciliaons had been granted permission to observe, trying to get the new race more involved and up to speed with everyday politics as well as out of the ordinary politics.

She decided against walking around the Citadel, painfully aware of the fact that most people had never seen a Ciliaon, and she was not going to parade around the place to be stared at. So, Eedane had sat on the same bench for the whole day, listening to her music and watching the world go by.

As the council got into their positions, she switched off her music player and stood ready to see the famous Commander Shepard and his crew.

He walked confidently out of the elevator, and Eedane quickly examined his crew. A large Krogan Battlemaster and a human female were with him – the latter gave Eedane a quick smile before continuing past.

Eedane stood up and followed them from a distance, waiting a polite distance away as the council meeting got into swing. She half-listened, letting her attention wander to the different species that were around.

She watched with unconcealed fascination as Commander Shepard was given the title of the first human spectre, aware of the gleeful looks of his crew members. Well, the human was – the Krogan patted Shepard heavily on the back, which she supposed was his way of saying 'well done'.

The human turned around and started to walk back, giving her a cold glare as she humbly moved out of his way; though she kept eye contact. The large expanse of her red eyes seemed to make the human nervous, as he looked away and walked arrogantly past. She hated anyone who looked down on her kind.

The Krogan smirked at the hostile exchange, before following the Commander back out of the Tower, leaving Eedane to ponder over the cruel glare. She had hoped that after so many new species being found and tolerated in the galaxy, that humans would've got over themselves – but, obviously some hadn't.

Eedane turned around and bowed her head to the Turian council member who gave her a friendly shake of the hand.

"We have found you a ship to fly with – you will be helping tend the injured, help with the flying of the ship and also fight if your abilities are needed."

Eedane clapped her hands together with joy, thanking the Turian in a rush of gratitude.

"Don't thank me just yet. The ship is the Normandy, and Shepard will be your commander."

Eedane was careful not to let the forced expression on her face slip, thanking the Turian again before heading to the elevator.

_What the hell was she going to do now?_


	3. New Friends, New Enemies

Chapter Two: New Friends, New Enemies

Eedane glanced critically in the mirror before her. She had left her hair as its natural colour, a wispy, pale silvery lilac colour, twisting it into a neat bun and she wore the customary uniform of Ciliaons that were travelling – an off the shoulder top and a pair of trousers, with a belt and heavy black boots. Eedane had chosen to have her clothes in lilac as well, though jacket was black.

She clipped a pistol, a shotgun and two daggers, engraved with mysterious runes and extremely sharp. She gave herself one last check before rushing out of the door and running towards the elevator.

As the doors closed, a human hand stopped them, allowing Eedane to squeeze in.

"Hi there," she said, smiling at the human male. He was taller than her, with dark hair and a kind face. "I'm Eedane, pleasure to meet you."

He shook her hand warmly.

"I'm Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko – I believe that we'll be working on the same ship now, am I right?"

Eedane found herself uncomfortable under his direct gaze, once again reminded of just how dependent the humans were on expressions. She settled with a nod, casting her eyes away and staring at the wall in front as the elevator silently descended.

Eedane wringed her hands nervously, keeping her eyes downcast – though she felt like Kaidan was still staring at her. She wondered if that everyone on the Normandy was like this; she would end up becoming a nervous wreck if she didn't start trying to get used to it. She missed her home, the elaborate festivals, the lazy days swimming in the lakes and visiting the temples.

The elevator came to a slow halt, and she stepped gratefully outside, breathing in a lungful of fresh air. Kaidan walked quickly to the Normandy and was inside before she had even started walking.

_It's not too late…you could turn around._

But she knew she wouldn't. There was something about the unknown dangers of space, and the mystery of the rogue spectre that fascinated her. Rolling her eyes at her own stupidity, she stepped into the airlock, breathing in the last breath of fresh air she'd have for a while.

After a moment the doors slid open. Eedane clenched her fists tightly, before composing herself and walking in, hoping she didn't look as lost as she felt. She walked directly to the front of the ship, ready to silently take her place as an assistant to fly the thing. A man with red hair sat on the main chair, casually chatting through the com to someone – from the sounds of it, the Commander; the conversation seemed anything but friendly.

She sat down in one of the lower chairs next to it, closing her eyes and leaning back on the seat. She wanted the journey to start, she wanted something to _do_.

"Hi there – I'm Joker, and I guess you're the girl who's gonna help fly this ship; nice to meet you!"

Eedane quickly adopted a smile, reaching over to shake his hand. He briefly explained his brittle bone disease situation before she introduced herself.

"I am called Eedane, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Joker."

He turned back to the screen in front of him, leaving Eedane to herself.

"Oh and by the way, I don't mind if you wander off much – I have been flying this thing by myself for long enough to be fine; but the Commander didn't like it. But then, no offence, I don't think he likes the person I chose to help."

Eedane felt slightly flattered that he chose her, though it was followed by some apprehension at the obvious statement of the Commander's dislike for her.

_Well I suppose this is going to be an interesting ride._ She thought wryly to herself rubbing her arm absently as she waited for the ship to take off.

A loud, rough male voice sent shivers down her spine and she resisted the urge to sink down in her seat as the Commander barged his way to speak to Joker, carefully ignoring her.

"…Oh, and this is Eedane – she's helping me, Doctor Chakwas and if you'll let her, maybe do some combat as well."

The Commander turned an icy glare on Eedane, nodding as a greeting and turning away quickly, stomping back away. Eedane let out a breath she hadn't realised that she'd been holding and gave her attention back to the screen in front of her, quickly accessing the map of space, her eyes travelling awe-struck as she saw the many planets that had been discovered.

"For now, I would go and meet the crew and hang around with the Doc, Eedane. I won't really need you around here until we get some action – and you'll be manning the guns on this baby when we do." Joker said, giving her a wink and a friendly grin as she clambered from her seat.

"Yeah, yeah – just so you can get back to spying on the crew!" she laughed, giving him a nudge as she walked past, pleased when he chuckled to himself. After doubling back for some directions, Eedane walked slowly to the medical bay.

As she got out of the elevator, the Commander got in and, knowing that he would try to ignore her, Eedane gave him a blank stare (overplaying the fact that Ciliaons didn't use so much expression) and gave him a wave, smilingly evilly to herself as he frowned back.

She stepped into the medical bay, the doors opening with a _swoosh_ sound to see a small but well equipped room. A maturely aged woman was in one corner, sorting through some equipment and old files.

"Hello there – I'm Eedane."

The woman looked up with a kind smile, pushing a large pile of files to one side.

"Ah so you're the girl who helps Joker, me and the Commander."

Eedane gave a rueful smile and sat down on a nearby stool.

"Actually, I don't think he likes me very much."

The doctor patted Eedane on the head, continuing to bustle around.

"I'm sure he'll warm up to you eventually – a pretty girl like you must not have enemies very often."

Eedane smiled gratefully at the compliment, asking if she could help at all with a dubious look at the large files stacked in the cupboard the Doctor was sorting. The grey-haired woman laughed and told Eedane to go and have some fun while she could. Eedane hopped off of the stool and walked out again, at a loss of what to do.

She had no real longing to go and talk to the rest of the crew – Eedane didn't want to have to put up with their questions and was also not the best at talking with other species. Conversing with people she didn't really know was not something she was good at, and tried to avoid it if she could.

Eedane walked to the elevator and sat down inside it, putting her head in her hands. Even though it was the first day, she felt completely lost.

She pulled her music player from her pocket and put it on, smiling as the familiar tunes washed over her and calmed her down again. She relaxed and made herself turn it off, get up and at least _try_ to make friends.

It would be a very long trip otherwise.

88

Eedane had decided to start with the Krogan, Wrex. As well as her interest in the genophage, she had a genuine appreciation for their hardiness and awesome battle abilities. She hoped that the Krogan was willing for her to try and become friends – they weren't known for their 'friendly' traits. If they actually had any.

She headed towards the huge alien as he stood in the corner, his small eyes travelling over to her as she approached.

"Hello Wrex," she said, not bothering to force an expression on her face – the muscles were beginning to hurt as she used them too much here, "I'm Eedane, nice to meet you."

The Krogan inclined his head slightly as a greeting, watching her carefully as if to see whether she would take the gesture as rude (like Commander Shepard). However, Eedane just nodded back, sighing as she looked around her.

The Krogan was obviously not one for conversation, as they stood like that in silence for several moments.

"Don't bother about Shepard…" the Krogan growled in his gravely voice, "I guess that he might feel intimidated by you – you don't seem to give a damn whether he talks to you or not, and you're not afraid to stand up to him. That'll get him to respect you eventually…maybe."

Eedane thanked him gratefully for the little talk, walking away without hearing the Krogan chuckling to himself. There was something about her that challenged him, and he was sure that one day she would snap and be very angry with Shepard. He hoped that he would be there to see it.


	4. Hiatus

Just to say that this is now on Hiatus – I'm not happy with my plotline or the way the Ciliaons are pictured, and so I'm going to start another one with them in it. I've hit a dead end with this so far, so for now it won't be updated.

darken-child


End file.
